


[Podfic] Bellator Luminis

by istie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: MP3, Demons, IDK spooky stuff, M/M, Past Ryan Bergara/Helen Pan, Past Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sacrifice, Skeptic Turned Believer, Slow Burn, length to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie
Summary: It all goes horribly, horribly wrong, because of course it does, and Shane makes a deal.---Recorded and edited by the author.





	1. Juramentum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bellator Luminis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033458) by [istie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie). 



> I'm learning more about audio editing, and figured what better way to do so than to give one of my fics the audiobook treatment?

**Text:**  Bellator Luminis  
Chapter One - Juramentum

 **Author:**  istie

 **Reader:** istie

 **Length:**  11:32

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lXLna-1rCslU9zFMOfPge8Rlb-IBqXpm)

 **Credits:**  
crash sound 1: [_destruction, wooden, A_](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352513/) by InspectorJ  
crash sound 2: _[a tree falling down](https://freesound.org/people/ecfike/sounds/139952/)_  by ecfike


	2. Amicus

**Text:**  Bellator Luminis  
Chapter Two - Amicus

 **Author:**  istie

 **Reader:** istie

 **Length:**  17:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FiKutWFF9ZS5QLRdHiAbBrxQUZ3-1kOx)


End file.
